A Ghost's Visit
by racooncity
Summary: “I-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my friends call me Tsuna. My occupation…ghost, I guess…?” 18Ghost!27, 1827, AU. Yaoi.


Title: A Ghost's Visit

Pairing : 18Ghost!27, 1827

Tribute to: Hibari Kyouya, for his birthday! 5 releases for the 5th day of the 5th month of the year. I PLANNED to publish these yesterday, but the internet sucked -.-

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy love). Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

* * *

It was dark; the darkness enveloped the city as the sun fell to the horizon line.

A black haired man walked, his shoes tapped mutely on the carpet-covered floor. His steps halted in front of a tall, white door. After a purple card key was inserted to its respective hole, the man's pale, wide palm reached out to the silver door knob as a ray of light slipped into the room through the gap of the opened door. The man went inside, and the door closed with a soft 'click'.

The moonlight lightened the room through the uncovered windows, bathing the spacious place with a silver light. A part of it fell upon a figure, who is leaning on one of the couch.

The figure's face had a smile on his face, his transparent-like body glows with a mysterious shine.

"Welcome back, Kyouya."

* * *

_Hibari Kyouya never thought that there will be a day when he will witness something _out _of this world, let alone _ghosts. _Hibari was back from his work as the director of the Skylark Business Corporation, one of the famous companies that supports the world's economy._

_He was loosening his tie, shrugging off his dress shirt when a weak, frightened squeak stopped his activities. He quickly turned around to look for the source of the noise, just to stare at a small, delicate boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes. The weirdest thing of it that the room is in the _27th _floor of his company's apartment, and it's basically the only tall building around the area._

"_Who are you?" Hibari asked sharply, his hand inching towards the gun near his belt. He always keeps one for safety reasons._

"_W-wait, don't shoot!" the boy held his hands up, panic expression on his face. "I-I'm a g-ghost, anyway!" the boy made an excuse. Even though the bullet will pass his body like nothing, creating such a noise at night doesn't suit the boy's mind really well._

"_I don't care. State your name and occupation." Hibari said sternly, his grayish cobalt eyes narrowed._

"_I-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my friends call me Tsuna. My occupation…ghost, I guess…?" the boy, now known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, flinched back. Hibari frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked, straight to the point. "H-How am I supposed to know!? I-I just found myself h-here all of a sudden!" the brunette stuttered. Hibari took a deep breathe and said, "Get out." Hibari turned around._

"…_I… I-I can't."

* * *

_

"Hello there, Tsunayoshi. Anything new in the city?" the older man smirked. "Nah. Just some reparation progresses here and there." The other replied. "Go take a bath, I'll just watch the city lights from here," Tsuna smiled and turned his back on Hibari to pay attention to the amusing lights.

* * *

_Ever since that fateful day, Tsuna appears in Hibari's apartment flat when the clock strikes 6, and disappears when the clock strikes 12 – marking the middle of the night. The brunette can't seem to remember anything other than his name and his age, and he couldn't go pass through the walls of the apartment flat. It was like a cage._

_**-- Flashback --**_

"_Why can't you? I thought ghosts can walk through walls or something." Hibari raised an eyebrow._

"_I… just can't. Something is preventing me to do so," Tsuna sincerely said. Suddenly Hibari was reminded of his grandmother, who was religious and put _something _that prevents… _mysterious _things to go in and out of his apartment._

'_Tsukina… I knew that grandma was up to something.' Hibari thought, his mind cursing the cheery grandmother. Even though Tsukina held the position as Hibari's grandmother, and they are more than 50 years apart, both of them are very... _close_, in a way._

_**-- Flashback end --**_

_Unable to change the condition, Tsuna decided to start communicating with Hibari, trying to talk to him about anything. Surprisingly, despite the other's cold attitude and short answers, Hibari is actually a 'warm' person._

_Tsuna's tries to talk with Hibari seem to change the older man's personality; it was as if Tsuna was trying to open that cold mask of his. Even Hibari's business partners and right-hand man noticed this right away._

_Unbeknownst to Hibari, their relationship grew, more than friends –which Tsuna was aiming for– it was something more._

_Which is purely unacceptable and impossible. Which will only lead to sadness, and nothing more._

_It was unknown, whether it was luck or what, that Tsuna knew where their relationship has gone to. And what it will lead to.

* * *

_

"What are you looking at?" a deep voice called out, startling Tsuna from behind. "Just the lights and the sky," the brunette smiled. Hibari took a glance at the clock : 9 P.M.

"So, is there something interesting happened today?" Tsuna turned around enthusiastically to look at Hibari. "Nothing much. Dino is still as annoying as ever, and Kusakabe is still practicing his tea-making skill…nothing changed, really." The older man sat down on the couch, grabbing a book to read.

"Turn on the lights, at least." The brunette reminded. The other sighed, and turned on the lights. "Satisfied?" he asked. "Very." Tsuna smiled.

The clocked ticked away as they spent their time talking –mostly Tsuna– about… well, _anything. _It was around 11 P.M when the brunette suddenly brought up another topic.

"Ne, Kyouya… what if I were to disappear suddenly…?" the younger male asked after a moment. No answer was heard as silence passed.

"…It's none of my business." And the other just smiled sadly.

* * *

_Hibari never expected that someday, those words will become reality.

* * *

_

The director went home late that day. He had a horrible feeling in his gut whenever he thought about Tsuna – it was a strange, _strange _feeling. It was as if something bad will happen… but Hibari brushed it off.

_**-- Flashback --**_

"_Stop calling me a kid, will you? I'm around 20 years old now, if I'm still alive!" Tsuna blurted out one day, his patience running out. "And I thought you know my name already!"_

"_Being 20 years old doesn't mean you're not a kid. I'm still older than you," Hibari sipped his cup of tea. "Urgh!" the other groaned, rolling his brown eyes._

"_You're pretty short for a 20 year old person, you know."_

_**-- Flashback end --**_

Hibari turned on the light to find no one – that was _weird. _It's 8 P.M already – Tsuna should've been sitting around, trying to find something to fill his time, just like what he does every day!

'_What happened?' _he thought as his heart clenched with the similar feeling he had for the whole day. Worry filled his being as he checked the whole apartment flat. Sweat started to make the white shirt stick to his body.

'_Where the heck is he–' _his thought was cut short when his gaze fell upon a note on the desk. He approached towards the note and read it. It's a card of the Vongola Hospital, a hospital located a few blocks away from the apartment.

"Vongola…Hospital…?"

_**-- Flashback --**_

"_Is it just me, or your body added to nothing just now?" Hibari questioned as a frown showed up on his face. "E-eh? Aa, maybe there's something wrong with your eyes, that's all!" Tsuna smiled, and Hibari growled, annoyed._

_**-- Flashback end --**_

'_Tsuna…?' _his hand quickly took his card key, and his legs broke to a sprint. He ran out of the flat, leaving the door to close by itself, and ran to where he parked his black Mercedes. Hasty steps were heard through the underground parking lot.

The sleek, black car sped down the road, running 200 kilometer per hour. He's _speeding_, and he doesn't even _know_ the reason he's rushing!

As soon as Hibari parked his car in any empty space, he started to run again. He knows this hospital so much; after all, he used to visit his sick mother here every day. He didn't even see the hospital again after she died. Going into the hospital is enough to give remind him of a truckload of memories.

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman on the information desk asked politely.

_**--Flashback—**_

"_I-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my friends call me Tsuna. My occupation…ghost, I guess…?" the boy, now known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, flinched back. Hibari frowned._

_**--Flashback end—**_

Receiving no reply from Hibari, the woman leaned towards Hibari and spoke louder. "May I help–" "Is there a patient here named Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the man suddenly asked back. Startled, the woman stuttered incoherent words. The nurses around her, however, responded.

"Oh, that poor boy. He's been stuck here for years!" one of the nurses said. "_What!?_" the man's eyes widened, but he kept his calm demeanor. "Where is he?" he asked the nurse immediately. "He's in the ICU, room 10051. Just go up 2 floors, and go left as soon as you're there. After passing 7 rooms, turn left. The first door you see, that's the room." An aged nurse informed him and he broke to another sprint.

* * *

Hibari was running, passing the 5th door when he started to hear many people talking and cries. He sped up his speed unconsciously.

He stopped in front of the room he was rushing to. Deep breaths were taken to calm down himself, and he opened the door. There is a sleeping-like figure – Tsuna. His grayish blue eyes widened as he saw 7 peoples around the bed. The beeping sound of the machines was weak, as if it can stop anytime.

Black hair swayed swiftly as he stepped into the room, re-directing the people's eyes to him.

"Who are you, bastard!?" a silver haired man spat rudely. "Calm down, Gokudera. You could've asked better than that…" the black haired man behind him patted the other's back. "Are you Tsuna's acquaintance?" another one asked. "…Sort of. My name is Hibari Kyouya." Hibari replied.

"Hibari Kyouya?!?" the oldest woman suddenly shrieked. The others suddenly leaned forward to him. "Uh, yeah." He said. "You have to help my son!" the woman suddenly says. Half of the people have been shoved out of the room, to make some space.

"He's been unconscious for 3 years now. You have to help him! Please!" she pleaded as she gripped Hibari's hand. "Tsuna has been muttering your name for some reason lately, and when he does that, his statistics were better!"

"But how?" he asked, confused and lost. He didn't even know about the brunette's real condition until 15 minutes ago!

"Just talk to him. I'm sure he can hear you," she smiled, tears leaking down her cheeks. "We'll be leaving you alone, okay?" Hibari nodded. "Thank you!" the woman and the man beside her –Tsuna's father, maybe– bowed deeply and went out of the room, leaving the unconscious boy alone with the raven haired man.

Hibari sighed and sat on the chair next to Tsuna's bed. "Tsunayoshi…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. The machine beeped, as if urging the man to go further. "You always caught me by surprise, huh?" he started. "You always interest me with your unexpected words," he said, bemused of the flooding memories of the times they spent together. Hibari took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I'm never good about this kind of talk. I never had these talks since…since my mother died. I never open myself to anyone for years…until you showed up," he closed his eyes, clasping his hand around Tsuna's left hand. It was slightly cold.

"Dino and Kusakabe… they said I've changed. Somehow, I had a feeling that it was you," he reached up to caress Tsuna's cheek, "who changed me." A smile graced upon the man's face – a smile Tsuna adored so much. His 'favorite' reaction, the brunette said. "Please come back," he said, eyes locked to Tsuna's face, his hands tightening its hold. "When you were gone, I realized that you're the missing part of my…_incomplete _life," he breathed out. "I…love you," he glanced away from Tsuna's face. Suddenly, Tsuna's hand moved a bit. His averted eyes glanced back to Tsuna's face…to find Tsuna's eyes opened. Grayish blue eyes widened ins hock as Tsuna smiled.

"I love you too, Kyouya."

* * *

_It turned out that Tsuna had a car accident 3 years ago, sending him into a comatose state. Somehow, his soul wandered off, ended up him showing up in Hibari's apartment flat._

_After Tsuna's family were informed of what happened, they had a hard time believing it. But they have to. Unfortunately, it's the only possible way – both of them have never met before._

_Tsuna is actually the director of the Cielo Corporation, a company that controls most of the world's computer market._

_Hibari and Tsuna got married after a year of seeing each other – days passed with fun events, sad ones, even the scary ones. Troubles by troubles, problems by problems…they solved them together, as one._

**---------END-------**

A/N: Oh GOD, 7 hours of school! I wrote this thing at school. The math, chemistry, biology, physics were slacking off (because Cambridge Checkpoint is OVERRR) so I had time to write it. Of course, I was writing like crazy.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and **happy birthday, Hibari!**

6 pages of A4 paper for writing, and 6 pages in Microsoft Word. Woohoo.


End file.
